Year Three
Year Three refers to Channel Awesome's three year anniversary special event. Like Year One and Year Two, there is an epic video followed by a series of collaborations. All of which the contributors celebrate the website's fantastic third year! Premise On June 6th, 2011, a trailer for the third year event was released. The trailer gave a title to the event, Suburban Knights, and showed various members walking along a field in various costumes from different movies and games. The trailer hinted that the team would be going on a quest of some kind, but no specific details were given. On June 21st, 2011, a second full trailer was released. This trailer gave us pieces of the plot. Suburban Knights will involve the Critic and the gang searching for a mystical, powerful gauntlet. They have to play a game which involves dressing up and acting as fictional characters to figure out riddles leading to the location of the gauntlet. During their quest, they will run into evil-doers looking to take the gauntlet for themselves. These people possess magic powers and turn the tables on our heroes, effectively changing what was a game into a battle of life and death. At the end, it's revealed that this will be a 7-part special, starting on June 27th and ending July 3rd. Summary Suburban Knights: Part 1 As a mysterious man makes his way to Chicago, the Critic gathers up his friends/co-workers for another epic adventure. Using a map from a recluse named Jaffers, he intends to find Malachite's Hand, a gauntlet with untold power. To do this, they have to play a D&D-like game and must be dressed as "fantasy quest" characters. The group splits into two teams and head off as three shadowy figures are shown nearby. Suburban Knights: Part 2 The Critic's group is making headway on the quest, finding a forest mentioned in the first riddle. While on their quest, tensions rise among the group. They encounter a being named Cat, who puts up a fight with them before he is defeated. Meanwhile, Spoony's group is wandering down a different road when they encounter the three beings from the end of the first part. While at first the group resists the beings, they realize the beings are too strong for them and they make a hasty retreat. As the beings pursue them, the mysterious man is seen watching from a distance. Suburban Knights: Part 3 The group following the NC decide to take a rest by a meticulously placed chair. After Ma-Ti shows up for a second time, they distract him and head on their way. The Nostalgia Critic accidentally reveals that the map he has is a chain letter, which infuriates the group. Meanwhile, the Cloaks pursue Spoony's group to a nearby child's play ground. After a comedic battle, the group gives the Cloaks the slip and head back on their bath, oblivious to the fact that they have dropped their map. Suburban Knights: Part 4 The Nostalgia Critic's group comes across another guardian of the gauntlet named Warrior Witch, who, after a minor fight, disappears in a flash. Spoony's group decipher's their next clue, though they discover that they have lost the map. After the mysterious man gives them their map back, they encounter the Cloaks again. As they run off, Film Brain is left behind and is hypnotized into becoming a Cloak. Suburban Knights: Part 5 The Critic's group follow the map into a suburban home. Once again, Ma-Ti shows up, realizing that he's being sent on foolish errands. He leaves in dejection as the Critic brushes him off, and they go further into the house to find a book full of magic. They end up releasing Jaffers, who had been trapped in the book by Malachite himself for 30 years. It's revealed that Malachite is the same mysterious man in black that has been shown throughout the special. Realizing the group is not worthy of the gauntlet, Jaffers chases them out by shooting at them and leaves. Malachite later returns in search of him and kills the house owner. He then seems to feel pain and reveals to have seemingly soulless black eyes. Meanwhile, the Cloaks ditch Film Brain as he is useless to them, and Spoony's group reunite with him, making him remember that he's a reviewer. They head off to their final stop. The Critic, after a mini meltdown, realizes Malachite sent the chain letter and is after the map, which group two has. As they're about to head off, they are interrupted by one of Jaffer's obstacles...who turns out to be That Dude in the Suede. He starts telling them about Malachite as they head off. Suburban Knights: Part 6 Spoony's group arrive at their final stop and find the Voice of the Ancient World. He explains that Malachite has been alive for a long time and fought against his friend, Aeon, when he learned that Aeon's ways of science for future progression were accepted by the king instead of magic. Aeon defeated him and hid Malachite's Hand, while Malachite, having used a youth spell on himself, grew angry as technology made magic a thing of the past. It's also revealed that the more he uses magic, the more his life drains. Both groups quickly deduce that the gauntlet is hidden in the field where their adventure started. The Critic's group retrieves it but are attacked by Jaffers and his guardians. Spoony's group eventually show up and help, and together they defeat them. However, just before they can celebrate, Malachite shows up for the final confrontation. Suburban Knights: Part 7 Malachite approaches the Critic and co. while easily taking out Jaffers and his friends. They futilely attack him, only to be defeated nearly one by one. During the "battle," Malachite is seen answering an iPhone, provoking an angry response from the Critic. Just when all seems lost, Ma-Ti shows up to rant and actually ends up hurting Malachite with his ring. The Critic, realizing the ring is the same that Aeon created, rallies the others to cheer Ma-Ti on as he and Malachite duel. After a tense showdown, they cause an explosion with their attacks, leaving Malachite, the gauntlet and Ma-Ti's ring presumably vaporized. Ma-Ti is fatally wounded and passes on, and the gang hold a funeral for him. As everyone returns to their normal, reviewing ways and Linkara finally gets a proper song in, the Critic wonders if Ma-Ti will ever return. After Linkara accidentally mentions the Necronomicon, the Critic considers going on another adventure. Linkara believes no one will want to join him as they are all tired of adventuring, and, at the end, Chester is seemingly about to be duped into helping him with the same promise of a car. Cast Videos Links Doug's 3rd Year Anniversary Update Angry Joe's 3rd Year Anniversary Vlog (Updates) Channel Awesome Does Benzaie Obscurus Lupa and The Cinema Snob: The Asylum's Sherlock Holmes Phelous & Linkara: The Airzone Solution Spoony, Benzaie & Ed Glaser: Starship Robocop Recall Phelous & Film Brain: Lockjaw Linkara and Brad: Manimal Benzaie is a Douche in America 3DS Features with Jew Wario and Handsome Tom Bad Movie Beatdown: Sunday School Musical Third Year Teaser Trailer Linkara and Cinema Snob: Bimbos BC Bad Movie Beatdown Presents: Hercules in New York The Sexual Awakening of Nerds - A Scientific Survey Suburban Knights Full Trailer Friday by all of TGWTG The Sexual Awakening of the Human Nerd Part 2 Nella vs. The Baconalia Suburban Knights Part 1 Suburban Knights: Part 2 Suburban Knights Part 3 Suburban Knights Part 4 Suburban Knights Part 5 Jdub/Paw/Nella/Elisa: Interstella 5555 Suburban Knights Part 6 Suburban Knights Part 7 CA Dance Spectacular 3 Brad and Phelan Try Grass Jelly Sexual Awakening of the Human Nerd Part 3 Bad Movie Beatdown Crossover Outtakes A Frog in Chicago Again Interstella 5555 - Bloopers and Extended Scenes Ninjas vs Pirates - The Other Third Year Anniversary Suburban Knights: Character Descriptions Bimbos BC Bloopers Category:Content Category:Facts Category:TGWTG